Listen To Your Brother!
by angelwitch59
Summary: John and Bobby are on a hunt when things go wrong and John is accidentally de-aged. Bobby goes in search of a cure leaving a now 8 year old John with Dean and Sam, (aged 14 and 10). WARNINGS - Spanking and Bad Language. DO NOT READ IF THIS IS LIKELY TO OFFEND OR UPSET.


**Listen To Your Brother!**

**Irvine, California.**

**Wednesday 2****nd**** June 1993.**

Bobby, John and the boys are staying in rented accommodation in Irvine whilst Bobby and John investigate rumours of a suspected Witches Coven operating in Limestone Canyon Regional Park. A tip off leads them to a deserted property just outside the city and whilst they are searching one of the outbuildings they trigger some sort of explosion which knocks them out. Bobby awakes and is surprised to find a small, unconscious, naked boy bundled in John's clothing and no sign of adult John anywhere. After checking watches, one of which is hanging loosely around the little boy's wrist Bobby concludes he was only unconscious for a matter of seconds and that somehow the small boy in front of him is a de-aged John Winchester. He gathers John up in the oversized clothes and carries him back to the Impala, checks for injuries and waits for him to wake up. When he does so Bobby surreptitiously does all his usual checks including offering a bottle of holy water to drink. The child is remarkably comfortable and calm with Bobby. After some careful questioning it appears John doesn't remember his adult self nor does he seem to have any specific memories of his past, just vague bits and pieces. He does know that his name is Johnny or more correctly John Eric Winchester and that he is 8 years old. He readily accepts that Bobby is currently caring for him and his older "cousins" Dean and Sammy and that he is having trouble remembering because of the bump on his head. One quick trip to Walmart for clothing and one phone call to the boys and Bobby takes Johnny "home". The "family" stay on in Irvine so Bobby can continue investigations and make use of the Library facilities at the University of California.

**Thursday 17****th**** June 1993.**

After much research Bobby makes a breakthrough and discovers the "spell" he needs to put John to rights is most likely to be found in Albany, Georgia. He sets off in his truck to locate it leaving the boys behind with a whole list of "Do's and Don't Do's" and a reminder that although _his _"Spanking Spoon" is still in South Dakota they have perfectly good alternatives in California.

**Saturday 19****th**** June 1993.**

"Dean you can't, what if he remembers when he gets older again?"

"Sammy, Sammy, Sammy, he's not gonna remember anything, he doesn't remember being grown up so he's not gonna remember being this little kid is he? Right?"

"It might not work like that."

"Chill Sammy it'll be fine."

"But you're not allowed to drive unless it's an emergency, Misty Jenkins is not an emergency. Dad'll kill you!"

"Yeah, well that depends on your point of view, I need to see Misty urgently, close enough to an emergency for me. Anyway what's Dad gonna do about it? I'm bigger than he is."

"Now you are but …"

"Now's what's important Sammy, the party's on now and Misty Jenkins is waiting for me to pick her up, NOW."

"But Dean you're not supposed to leave me alone Dad said…"

"Dude, Dad's currently about 4ft tall and weighs less than 60lb wet, he's not gonna do anything, 'sides you're not alone bitch, Johnny Boy is here! I watched you plenty of times when I was your age don't see what's so different about this."

"Bobby told _you_ to watch him. What if something happens? What if Bobby comes back early and you're not here? _He's _bigger than you!"

"Jeez Sammy I won't be long! When I spoke to Bobby an hour ago he was two thousand plus miles away in Georgia hunting down some mojo spell, it'd take him a day and a half to drive back and even if he flies back, which is highly unlikely, it'll be over 4 hours before he gets here! _You_ watch the kid. He's been 8 for nearly three weeks now, you think he's suddenly gonna grow horns and morph into the Devil or something? Look we're in California for fucks sake, time's a wastin' and I got me a pool party to go to! Can't keep a lady waiting."

"If what I heard Tommy Bates telling you about Misty Jenkins is true then no way she's a lady."

"Hey, you watch the mouth, you're too young for that stuff."

"Bite me Dean; you're too young to be doing half the stuff you'll do tonight!"

"Where are you going?"

"Out. Go back through and watch the TV, Sammy and I are talking."

"No, I want to go. You're going to a party, I heard you!"

"You're staying here with Sammy. You're too young anyway, it's a grown up party."

"So why are you going?"

"Very funny smartass."

"I wanna go swimming you said there was a pool."

"No chance buddy I'm on to a sure thing I don't need to take an eight year old along as a cock-block!"

"Dean!"

"What?"

"You can't say things like that to _him_."

"Too late, just did. I keep telling you Sammy it'll all get wiped when Bobby figures out how to zap the kid back to normal."

"I'm coming with you."

"No you're not."

"And what if I tell Bobby?"

"You tell Bobby and I'll fry your ass kid."

"Deeeaan you can't do that to _him_."

"Hey who's the oldest here? I am! That makes me in charge I'll talk to him how I want and if he rats me out to Bobby I _will _hand him his ass, you hear that Johnny Boy behave!"

"So I'll wait and tell your Dad when he comes back!"

"Yeah? Well good luck with that one kid. Now you two get washed up and in your pjs. There's cold pizza and milk in the ice box, and there may be some chips in the cupboard. I'm going. Bolt the door Sammy, neither of you leave and you don't let anyone in without the password. I'll be back in a couple of hours."

**Sunday 20****th**** Jun 1993.**

"Dean, WAKE UP, WAKE UP!"

"Fuck Johnny get off me, shit I'm gonna puke."

"You smell funny have you been drinking?"

"Get out the way I need the bathroom, MOVE."

"Ouch! Sammy, Sammy, Dean's throwing up and he hit me!"

"Yeah? Well maybe you shouldn't have jumped on him, go watch TV and leave him alone."

"Okay."

"You alright Dean you were a bit out of it last night, how'd you get back?"

"Uhm I, well uhm, fuck I think I drove here, shit Sammy the Impala I need to check she's alright…"

"He's drunk and he drove. That's bad."

"I thought I told you to go watch TV, do you always listen in on our conversations?"

"How else am I supposed to find anything out?"

"You know that's kind of a scary thought, come on let's get some lunch. Hey Johnny are you planning on telling Bobby any of this?"

"Nah, I just like winding Dean up."

"Well I suppose he got it from someone."

"What?"

"Nuthin' Johnny it doesn't matter."

**Monday 21****st**** June 1993.**

"Hey boys I'm back!"

"You're home, hi Bobby."

"Hey Bobby."

"Hi Bobby how'd it go?"

"Got everything I need right here. Everything alright while I was gone? Any problems? No, good. I'm gonna lay down for a bit, long drive. Wake me up for supper. Johnny can bunk in with me, I'll do the spell at bedtime, it's really simple but it'll be easier for him if he sleeps through it, and I can keep an eye on him. He should wake up in the morning and be back to normal."

"That's great Bobby, do you think he'll remember any of this."

"Not sure, shouldn't think so, why?"

"Oh, no reason just wondering."

**Tuesday 22****nd**** June 1993.**

"Morning Bobby."

"Mornin' John, bought ya some caffeine."

"Thanks. Boys up?"

"Not yet, still early. How're you feeling?"

"I'm good, nice to be back."

"You remember? Everything?"

"Yep, right from when I woke up in the Impala."

"Wow, wasn't sure you would, well that sure saves a lot of explaining."

"It certainly does, by the way thanks Bobby for the spell, looking out for us, everything."

"No problem Johnny Boy, anytime."

" Okaaaay as Dean would say enough of the chick flick moment. Can I ask a favour?"

"Sure John ask away."

"Can you not mention to the boys that I remember the last couple of weeks?"

"I can do that, any particular reason?"

"Plenty of them and they all begin and end with Dean Winchester's ass."

"Right, I'll go get started on breakfast and shout the boys, see ya in a bit."

…..

"You two sit down and dig in your Dad's just getting showered, he'll be through in a minute."

"Is he alright?"

"Back to normal grouchy John Winchester, but I gave him some caffeine, seemed fine to me."

"Hey I heard that Singer."

"Daddy!

"Hey Sammy you miss me kiddo?"

"Hey Dad."

"Hey Champ, what you miss me too?"

"I didn't think you Winchesters did that girly stuff! Sit down and eat the food's spoiling."

…..

"That was really good Bobby, thanks."

"You're welcome, anymore coffee?"

"I'm good thanks. By the way Dean how did that date with Misty Jenkins turn out Saturday? You seemed too hung-over to talk about it much on Sunday!"

"What? Dad? Sammy did you.."

"Sammy didn't do anything Dean. Maybe you should have listened to him on Saturday night, would have saved you a world of hurt."

"Huh you remember?"

"Yes Dean and guess what I'm not 4ft and 60lbs when wet anymore. I'm bigger than you and I'm in charge! Get your butt in your room and park it in the corner."

"Dad, am I in trouble too?"

"No Sammy, if I'd asked and you'd lied to me to protect Dean then you would be but that didn't happen. You also tried very hard to stop Dean from leaving and reminded him of the rules that both Bobby and I had set. This is all on Dean."

"Not quite."

"What Bobby?"

"Well as usual I haven't got a clue what's going on here but I seem to remember asking all you boys if there'd been any problems whilst I was gone? I also remember reminding you all that they have perfectly serviceable wooden spoons in California! Thing is if I punish Sammy and Dean I need to punish you too."

"Uhmmmm."

"It wasn't his fault Bobby, Dean threatened to fry his ass if he told you anything. He was only eight; he was just trying to save his butt."

"Yeah he did threaten that didn't he? Well that little threat is gonna come back and bite _his_ ass. I think maybe Sammy gets a pass Bobby, if you'd seen how hard he tried to get that hormonal teenage idiot to stay here I think you'd agree. As for me it's up to you, you're right; technically I did lie to you."

"I'm letting you off this one Winchester, let's say you were acting "under duress" and leave it at that, but while you're in there give him some from me and I want the whole story later over a beer, deal?"

"Deal. Now if you'll excuse me I got some teenage ass to kick."

"You're excused, come on Sammy I think that's our cue to get outta here, you wanna hit the coast and get ice-cream?"

"You really need to ask?"

…

"Front and centre Dean."

"Dad I.."

"Shut it Dean, I don't think we need to go through the usual routine after all this time we were both there! I'm not going to talk about Misty, anymore than to say you better be keeping it covered."

"Dad!"

"Dean if you can't talk about it you shouldn't be doing it! Now there are a lot of things I'm not happy about. I'm not happy about the way you talk in front of your little brother, I'm not happy about the way you lied to Bobby, I'm definitely not happy that you think you can do what you like when there are no adults around, makes me wonder what else you've been up to. We will be talking about these things in the near future. Consider yourself grounded until further notice."

"But Dad wh.."

"Do not even try and talk me out of this Dean I can make it a lot worse. Understood?"

"Yessir."

"My main concern for now is the way you put both yourself and others in danger by drinking and driving. Apart from the obvious fact you were not in control of the car there are other issues. You are not legally old enough to drive and you are not legally of an age where you can drink! You know we try and fly under the radar, what do you think would have happened if the police had stopped you? Bobby was in Georgia and I was 8 years old. We could all have ended up in the hands of CPS just because you wanted to go to a party. We don't make up these rules just to spoil your fun Dean; we make them for a damn good reason, primarily to keep you safe. I know you're a teenager and all teenagers do stupid things but you're different, you _have_ to be more careful than other kids and you know that Dean. You understand what I'm saying?"

"Yessir."

"Right let's deal with this and get it over with, you know the drill get your pants and shorts off and go fetch the paddle from my room."

"The paddle, really Dad?"

"Really Dean, after I've warmed your butt up nicely you'll be getting 14 with the paddle, but if you don't get moving soon I'll make it 20!"

"On my way Sir."

"Thought you might see it my way. "

…..

"Corner times over son, come and get your lunch."

"Can I eat standing up?"

"Nope you can sit at the table and eat."

"This sucks."

"Hey watch your mouth; I thought we'd just talked about that."

"Can I go see Misty after lunch?"

"What bit of "grounded until further notice" did you miss Dean?"

"Crap."

"OUUUUCH!"


End file.
